<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mudança de Vida by Mult_Fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002676">Mudança de Vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mult_Fandoms/pseuds/Mult_Fandoms'>Mult_Fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Bobby Singer/Omega John Winchester/Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Rowena MacLeod, Alpha Sam Wilson/Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amélia Novak passado (Mencionado), Beta Charlie Bradbury, Beta Jo Harvelle, Dean Winchester Has Breasts, Dean Winchester Has a Vagina, F/F, Feminist Dean Winchester, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Omega Crowley (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Omega John Winchester, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Omegas masculinos são raros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mult_Fandoms/pseuds/Mult_Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital enquanto Lúcifer e Michael estavam sentados no grande sofá de couro marrom encostado em uma parede da sala próximo a uma janela retangular.</p><p> </p><p>De repente, Castiel sente algo quente escorrer de seu nariz e ouvidos um minuto antes de uma dor insuportável tomar conta de seu corpo como se estivesse em meio a uma casa em chamas, suas pernas tremem e um som auto de algo se chocando contra o chão ecoa pela sala e ele pode ver Michael correr até ele e Lúcifer ir em direção à porta e sair da sala.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sente as mãos de Michael em seu rosto e ele mexe os lábios, mas todo que Castiel pode ouvir é o som de seu alpha rugindo de tristeza e um zumbido que aumenta a cada batida cardíaca de seu coração, e então todo ao redor dele fica turvo e escuro.</p><p> </p><p>Amélia está morta.</p><p>A mãe de sua filha está morta.</p><p>Sua companheira....Está morta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Chuck Shurley/John Winchester/Bobby Singer, Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mudança de Vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minha primeira vez escrevendo A/B/O.</p><p>Espero que gostem.</p><p>Mais tags a adicionar durante a historia.</p><p>Desculpe qualquer erro que possa surgir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <strong>História:</strong> </span> <span class="u"></span></p>
<p>Onde  a esposa de Castiel morre em um trabalho de parto deixando Castiel e um bebê para trás, agora dois anos depois, um ômega aparece no dia frio e sombrio de inverno com nada além de uma blusa curta nos braços e uma calça curta na entrada de sua casa, confirmando ser sua governanta e seu "novo buraco quente e molhado de foda".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Personagens:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Dean </strong> <strong>Winchester </strong> <strong>:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>John abandonou Dean, Sam e Mary em um mês depois de dar a luz a Sam, Dean nunca entendeu por sua mãe o deixou e por que sentia uma irritante coceira e escorra algo branco de seus peitos sempre que o bebê pequeno chorava, mas Mary que passa a maior parte do dia e da noite em bares ou no sofá da sala de dormindo e quando acorda falava para Dean fazer o bebê repugnante calar a boca ou ela mesma faria isso, então quando Dean tinha Sam nos seus braços, já dentro do seu quarto o garoto levanta uma blusa preta de morcego estampada na frente e aproxima a boca do irmão para seu peito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Silêncio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A coceira e o choro pararam.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> <strong>Castiel:</strong> </span> <span class="u"></span></p>
<p>Quando a esposa Beta de Castiel morre em trabalho de parto, seu alfa entra no estado de Luto Por Morte de Companheiro (LP-MC) por um ano, Castiel nega a acasalar-se com qualquer outra pessoa e coloca toda a sua atenção na sua filha Emma que fez um ano no dia 12 de setembro de 2019.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mesmo estanando de luto Castiel, usa o máximo de tempo para sua filha, mas como todo alfa ele não tinha muito tempo para Emma e passava a maior parte do tempo no escritório enquanto Hannah - uma versão beta beta - exercia o papel como babá de Emma, Castiel "disfarçadamente" recusou todas as investidas da versão beta e sempre teve seus irmãos dizendo que um Ômega era a melhor opção para cuidar de Emma e também um buraco "quente e úmido" para esquentar sua cama à noite, Castiel tentava não ouvir-os ou os ignorava até que eles parem de falar ou quando mudavam de assunto, o pobre homem nem suspeitava que seus irmãos e irmãs estavam comprando um presente de Natal para ele.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>